Another Umbrella Moment
by KateAye
Summary: There's nothing special as two cute so-called-couple who are walking under an umbrella in a rainy night. EXCLUSIVELY ONESHOT!


**This is my first Nurarihyon No Mago fanfic and I am willing to make more fan fictions of this couple.**

**I'M A CERTIFIED RITSU FANATIC! ^_^**

**Remember the umbrella moment at Chapter 136? This story was adapted from that chapter. I really really love this chapter. 3**

**This story takes place before the Kyojuji Paranormal Patrol know he is Night Rikuo but Yura Kekkain already knows his yokai side.**

**Enjoy reading! ;)  
**

* * *

"I should've not gone to school in the first place..." Tsurara mumbled while gazing outside the window in her school.

"Hey Yuki—uh... Oikawa-san." Aotabou who's now in his human form and alias, Kurata called her inbetween the door of their classroom. But Tsurara didn't heard him.

A vein popped out on the side of his head. "Tsurara!" He yelled.

"Y-yes, what do you want waka?!" Tsurara panicky said while turning to him. "O-oh, Ao..."

_'Just as I thought, she's thinking about waka again...' _Aotabou sighed. "Haven't you heard the bell? The teacher will scold at you when she sees you're still outside the classroom." He told her.

"Uh... Yes." Tsurara entered her classroom with a worrying face.

_'Waka...'__  
_  
"Ahchoo!" Rikuo sneezed hysterically. His face was all red due to his high fever.

"Why did you got sick all of a sudden? You're fever never went down waka." Kejoro told him while twirling and gripping the towel. Amount of water dropped in the basin. He put the towel on Rikuo's forehead.

"You can blame nothing. It's nature for humans to get sick." Rikuo said.

"You know what waka? Before Tsurara went to school, she panicky reminds me to take care of you. Guess she really didn't want to leave you." Kejoro told him with a grin.

Rikuo smiled. He actually heard Tsurara reminding Kejoro earlier outside his room, almost saying to take care of him over and over again. You could hear the anxiety of her voice. She also insisted that she could be absent today to take care of him but he "ordered" her to go to school.

_'You can't find other loyal and trustworthy as her.'__  
_

Rikuo's smile broadens.

* * *

"I have searched another kind of Yokai! It's called—" Kiyotsugu as always, was blabbering another information about demons and such while they were having lunch at the rooftop. His Kyojuji Paranormal Patrol members never seemed listening to him, well, as always except for Yura who was attentively paying attention on him. Shima immediately finished his lunch to attend practice in soccer.

"Nura-kun's absent. I wonder why." Torii wondered.

"Maybe he's sick." Maki answered.

"We'll visit Nura-kun after class then." Kana suggested.

"Sure!" Torii and Maki replied in unison.

_'I wonder if Rikuo-sama had already taken his medicine. I wish I could have taken care of him.' _Tsurara pondered while gazing her bento.

"Yuki-onna, stop worrying. You can take charge when we arrive in the mansion." Aotabou whispered at Tsurara upon seeing her not eating her lunch.

"Oikawa-san?" Maki patted Tsurara on her shoulder.

"W-what is it?!" Tsurara shockingly asked.

"You're out of space lately. Is there something wrong?" Maki asked her.

"N-nothing. Don't mind me, hehehe." Tsurara answered alarmingly.

"Anyway, wanna come with us visit Nura-kun after class?" Maki asked next.

"U-uh, sure." Tsurara hesitatingly said.

"How 'bout you Kurata-kan?" Maki turned to Aotabou.

"Of course." Aotabou simply replied.

"We'll wait for you at the school gate then. Oikawa-san, just tell us if you're going ahead of us. 'kay?" Torii said.

"Don't worry I'll be with you." Tsurara answered and then ate her lunch.

Kana remembered the day when they visited Rikuo and found Tsurara in his house unexpectedly. _'Now that I think of it, looks like Nura-kun and Oikawa-san are pretty close than what I think it would.' _She pondered as she stared at Tsurara.

* * *

"Looks like you're feeling better waka." Kejoro said in relief while she felt the temperature coming from Rikuo's forehead beneath her palm. It was warm, not as hot as earlier.

"Thank you Kejoro. I think I can handle already." Rikuo said as he tried to get up but Kejoro firmly push him back to bed.

"No waka. You need to stay in your futon until your fever totally fades." Kejoro said while waving her pointer finger.

"O-okay then." Rikuo thoughtfully said.

_'But I guess I'm perfectly fine already.' _A part of him said.

* * *

"Kurata-kun," from the doorway of the classroom, Aotabou and Tsurara's P.E. teacher called out, while organizing their things before they could go home.

"Yes, sensei." Aotabou responded.

"Since you are big, can you help me with the nets and balls back in their places? The soccer field will be in use by the soccer team for their practice later." The teacher asked him a favor.

"Sure sensei." Aotabou replied.

"Okay. I'll wait for you at the oval." The P.E. teacher turned and walked away.

"I'll just meet you and the others at the gate." Aotabou told Tsurara.

"Okay." Tsurara replied.

Aotabou and Tsurara turned on their backs and parted each ways. While on Tsurara's way, she met this person who was carrying two boxes, one box piled on top of another. Its face can hardly be seen since it was covered by the boxes. Suddenly, the person carrying the boxes was off balanced and the box on top slid. Tsurara quickly catched the box. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you!" The person said.

_'Wait a sec... That's Rikuo-sama's science teacher,' _Tsurara thought as she saw her face. "Yokotani-sensei!"

Mana stared at Tsurara for seconds, trying to remember her and then her face lit up. "Ah, it's no other than Nura-kun's girlfriend."

Tsurara's cheeks heated up. "Uh, not really..." She embarrassingly said.

"Can I ask a favor to you Tsurara-chan?" Mana begged.

"Of course sensei." Tsurara replied.

"Can you help me put these boxes in the lab?" Mana asked.

"Sure." Tsurara agreed.

"This way then." Mana showed the way.

Tsurara nodded and followed.

"Nura-kun didn't attend his classes today. I wonder what happened. Tsurara-chan, do you know what could've have been the cause?" Mana asked, opening up a conversation.

"Ah, well... Rikuo doesn't feel well, for short he has a fever so he needs to stay at home to recover." Tsurara replied.

"You must've drop by in his house before coming here at school to know why he didn't pick you up. How sweet." Mana concluded.

"T-that's not really it..." Tsurara denied.

"Eh? No? Whatever the real case is, it could be close to that, right?" Mana said fishily.

"We're not actually a couple." Tsurara cleared.

"No?" Mana was completely astounded.

"No." Tsurara admitted.

"But you look good together." Mana straightforwardly said.

"W-well... That's the truth." Tsurara flushingly told her.

"Well, both of you are too young to realize your feelings with each other just yet." Mana smiled. "Maybe in the future, you'll know..."

_'She's jumping to many conclusions...' _Tsurara thought.

They entered the laboratory. "Just put the box there in the table." Mana told Tsurara.

"Well, I should be heading first then sensei." Tsurara said her goodbye and was about to make her exit when Mana touched her shoulder. She turned to her.

"W-well... I still need a hand so please can you help me clean the lab and take out the things out of the box and organize them Tsurara-chan?" Mana pleads her.

_'Ao and the others are already waiting for me outside so,'_ Tsurara pondered. _'I need to go.'_

"Sensei, I—"

"You'll be a great help Tsurara-chan." Pleading eyed Mana insisted her.

_'Now what should I do? W-well, there's nothing wrong in helping others anyway...'__  
_  
Tsurara sighed. "O-okay." She gave up.

* * *

"Just wait for me there." Shima informed his friends that there will be practice of soccer later and they'll just wait for him at Nura house.

"Okay, have fun on your practice then." Maki said.

"Yeah." Shima waved his hand, running away.

"Those two are late!" Torii complained, referring to Tsurara and Kurata.

"Kurata-kun!" Kana uttered as she saw Aotabou walking towards them.

"Kurata-kun, where's Oikawa-san?" Maki asked.

"Huh? But I thought she was with all of you since I told her to just meet you all here." Aotabou explained, scratching his head.

Kana's face saddened. "How if..."

"If she went ahead to Nura without telling us?" Torii continued on what Kana was about to say.

_'Even if she was too worried about waka I doubt she went ahead of us.' _Aotabou pondered. "It's impossible for her to go alone since she assured she'll be with us, so I'll look for her inside the school." He turned and ran back at the school.

"Okay." Kana, Maki and Torii said in unison.

"That Yuki-Onna, where could have she been?" Aotabou mumbled as he roams around every class. Then he found Tsurara organizing things in the laboratory.

"Hey yuki-onna..." Aotabou called. Tsurara turned at him and then Mana passed through the doorway carrying a box and stop upon seeing him there.

"Eh?" Mana wondered. "Who were you calling 'Onna' just then?" Mana asked. She didn't hear 'Yuki'.

"Uhhh..." Aotabou couldn't find the words to say.

Tsurara quickly ran towards them.

"Ahaha, Mana-sensei this is Kurata, my classmate." She introduced.

"You're the one he called 'Onna' just then?" Mana asked.

"W-well yes! That's what he calls me. Ehehehe..." Tsurara duped.

"Hmmm? The way you address each other in such a way, could it be... could it be..." Mana gasped. "You both are romantically together?" She once again concluded.

"N-no, it's not like that. It's because we are uh, close. We're friends. No more, no less." Tsurara explained.

"Oh, I'm jumping too much conclusion." Mana said.

_'Did she only realize that just now?' _Tsurara thought.

"Well I should go back to work then. Looks like your friend has something to tell you." After that, Mana walked away.

"What are you doing Yuki-Onna? We are all waiting for you. They thought you went ahead to visit waka." Aotabou asked her.

"I met Mana-sensei in the hallway and she asked for a hand so I decided to help her." Tsurara exclaimed.

"You ask her permission for you to leave. We have to go." Aotabou told her.

"Well—"

"Tsurara-chan, can you help me with this after you talk with your friend?" Mana asked.

Tsurara gave Aotabou a _you-think-I-can-escape _look at him then she replied, "Y-yes, sensei!"

"Go ahead without me Ao. Just tell the others I'll just catch up. Also tell waka about what I am doing so that he'll not be shaken why I'm a bit late." She turned her back and ran towards Mana.

"H-hey, but what about wa—." Aotabou didn't continue what he was about to say. "O-okay." He hesitatingly said. He glimpsed at them who's currently lifting a frame of a skeleton of a frog and hanged it on the wall. He sighed and left.

* * *

"Let's go ahead." Aotabou simply said when he got back to their meeting place.

"Where's Oikawa-san?" Maki asked.

"At the new renovated lab. She's currently helping, uh, Mana-sensei. She told me to go ahead without her." Aotabou paused a bit to remember the teacher's name.

"She's with our science teacher?" Kana mumbled.

"Ok my Kyojuji Paranormal Patrol members! Let's go to Nura-kun and see how he is!" Kiyotsugu led.

_'That yuki-onna. She's too worried about waka and was insisting to go home yet she's doing something else.' _Aotabou just thought while walking with Rikuo's friends.

All of them followed. When they were already close to the mansion, they heard running footsteps behind them. Everybody looked back.

"Shima!" Torii said. "Your practice ended too soon."

"Well... An accidental... meeting for all teachers... came... came up. We were just... warming up. I had just run all the way here to catch up with you guys." A panting Shima explained.

"Oh, okay." Maki then turned and they started to walk.

"Wait! Where's Oikawa-san?" He asked when he can't see Tsurara with them.

"She's still at school, helping Mana-sensei. She'll be with us later." Maki informed him.

Shima gaped in disappointment. _'If I only knew, I could wait for her and we'll just go together at Nura. This could have been my chance to be alone with her. I can run back to school...' _He looked back and sighed. _'But I'm too tired...' _He just followed them with trembling legs.

* * *

Natto Kozo who was sweeping in front of the mansion saw the arriving of Rikuo's friends. He quickly went inside and informed his fellow yokai to hide. They panicky hid.

"Good your fever got down." Zen told Rikuo. He went to have a little talk with Rikuo, who was sitting in his futon.

"Yeah," Rikuo coughed. "Just a little cough though." He smiled warily.

"Humans sure are sickly." Zen claimed.

"Rikuo-kun!" A jolly voice of Kiyotsogu were heard from the outside.

"Kiyotsugu-kun?! P-perhaps the others are also here!" Rikuo panicky said.

Kyotsogu opened the shoji screen with Shima, Maki, Torii, Aotabou,  
Yura, and, Kana on his back.

"We all came to visit!"

"Everyone!" Rikuo voiced.

"I'll be going then." Zen said as he was making his exit. Rikuo's friends step aside for his way.

"Uh, yeah." Rikuo replied.

"Looks like, he's the frightening guy we saw when we opened the shoji screen back then." (episode 3) Kana said. They all nodded in unison.

"W-what's bringing you here everyone?" Rikuo asked.

"Don't make us repeat ourselves Nura-kun. Of course visiting you. You didn't go to school without informing us you know." Torii told him.

"O-oh, I was feeling ill since last night so I rested for awhile. But don't worry I'll come to school tomorrow." Rikuo assured them. Then he coughed.

"How pathetic. Only fools catch colds!" Kiyotsugu said while pointing at him.

Rikuo sweatdropped. "I-I think I already heard that before." He coughed once again. "Somehow, my head starts to feel heavy." He mumbled.

"You're still imperfectly recovered. I'll go get some medicine." Kana presented but Rikuo stopped her.

"Thank you Kana-chan but I already took some medicine awhile ago."

"Oh." Kana mumbled. _'I thought it's my chance to give him medicine.'__  
_  
"Oh yeah. You need catching ups to do Nura-kun." Kana opened her bag and handled him her notebooks.

"Oh thank you Kana-chan."

Kana smiled cheerfully.

Kejoro came and gave them drink and after that, she exited the room. Rikuo and his friends talked for hours and then Shima noticed in his watch. "It's already 6:50 pm!" He gasped.

"It's already this late?" Maki said. None of them noticed how time runs.

"But why Oikawa-san's not yet arrived?" Shima sighed heavily.

"Eh? Tsurara?" Rikuo said in a curious manner.

_'He addresses her too relatedly.' _Kana pondered.

"Well, well we should go home now." Kiyotsugu said as he stood up. "See you tomorrow Nura-kun!"

"Uh yeah, yeah." Rikuo nodded. Rikuo was about to stand up when Kana stopped him.

"You don't have to accompany us outside Rikuo-kun. It's fine."

"If you say so." Rikuo sat once again.

"Eh? Where's Kurata-kun?" Shima asked as his eyes roam in every corner of the room. The others also looked around the room.

"Uh well he really leaves without telling anyone often so he probably went home already." Rikuo duped.

"Oh." Shima said.

"Bye then." They said. Yura left in the room and stared at him.

"You get sick too 'though the fact that you're partly a yokai." Yura told him.

Rikuo sweatdropped. "I'm still human you know." He said.

Yura turned her back and said, "Whatever."

_'Is she still mad at me of the fact that I'm not entirely human?' _He pondered.

"Waka." Aotabou called him from the outside.

"Come in." Rikuo grunted him to enter the room.

Aotabou entered the room.

"Where's Tsurara?" Rikuo asked.

"That's why I came here to inform you waka. She was helping Mana-sensei when she told me that we'll just go here ahead without her and she'll just catch up with us. But it seems she didn't came home yet." Aotabou informed.

"Oh. That's why." Rikuo murmured. He was hoping that Tsurara may run errand for him to his room to check up on him. He remembered the day when he was once sick and she hurriedly entered the room, not noticing she bumped into Zen and cried iced tears in front of him and apologized for not aware that he was not feeling well. It made him smile but for a moment, it changed. He was obviously worried, it was written all over his face.

"Shall I pick her up waka? They may be busy that's why she's late." Aotabou volunteered.

Suddenly, it started to rain. Rikuo gazed at the rain drops outside the open shoji screen.

"No need." He replied in a soft voice.

"Eh?" Aotabou was a bit astounded. "Then I shall make my leave waka." And after that, he left the room.

Rikuo remained sitting on his futon and looks like in deep thoughts then all of a sudden, he stood up.

* * *

_'She absolutely got me by that treat!' _Tsurara yelled inside her mind while waiting for Mana outside the laboratory, leaning against the wall.

_**Flashback:**_**  
**  
A teacher found them cleaning inside the laboratory and he told Mana that a meeting will be held at the office of the principal. They were not yet done with the cleaning but what's left that need to be done was to sweep the ground.

Mana turned to her with a pleading look in her face. She already knew what favor she was about to tell her.

"Tsurara-chan, an unanticipated meeting was announced so can you sweep the ground for me please. Don't worry, after you did it, you may lock the door from the inside and go home. Please Tsurara chan!" She plead with her palms pressed against each other.

_'Just as I suspected.' _Tsurara thought with a vein popped in the back of her head.

"I promise I'll treat you to ice cream tomorrow. You can have as many as you want." Mana told her.

That's when her anger that was about to arouse vanished.

"Really sensei?" She asked her for assurance with twinkling eyes.

"Of course!" Mana said happily.

"Leave it all to me then sensei!" Tsurara said with full determination, placing her fist into her chest.

"Thank you Tsurara-chan. I owe you big time. I'll leave it all to you." She said with a smile and after that, she left.

"It's totally fine! I'll receive an ice cream... no, ice creams tomorrow!" Tsurara smiled sweetly as she get the broom and started to do what she needs to do.

**~end of flashback~****  
**

* * *

"I should be going. The rain slowed a bit." She was waiting for the rain to stop so she can go home already but although it's just slowed down, it's just okay for her to walk under the light rain.

_'Forgive me waka. I couldn't oppose her.' _She thought while walking on her way out of the school. Voices were heard inside the Principal's office and it seemed that the meeting was still ongoing. She glanced at a clock.

"It's late. It's already 7:15pm." She lowered her head. "I am supposed to be at waka's side, taking care of him right now." She said worrily.

She stopped in the main entrance. It was already dark and also raining. Surely, she'll get wet but she needs to go home.

_'I guess it can't be help.' _She was about to take her first step under the rain when he heard running footsteps coming closer towards her. She looked straight on the direction she was facing. A figure of a person who was carrying an umbrella was running closer to her until she can fully see the person. Her eyes widened upon seeing who that was.

"Waka?!" She gasped. She blinked her eyes if it's only hallucination.

"I'm glad that I came on time." He said, panting when he finally reached her. "You almost step under the rain."

"W-waka!" Tsurara realized that her master was really in front of her.

"Come on let's go." Rikuo told her while shielding her the umbrella.

Tsurara nodded embarassingly.

As they walked through the wet road, neither of them opened a conversation.

Tsurara thought Rikuo was mad that he did not want to talk to her so she decided to apologize.

She inhaled deeply. "W-waka! I'm sorry I didn't come home immediately! I-I should've been by your side! I made a mistake, I will accept any punishment you want to detain against me. Oh, I'm so use—" She blurted out but was cut off.

"It's fine." Rikuo said.

Tsurara looked up beside her and blushed upon seeing Rikuo smiling at her. She lowered her head.

"Y-you're not mad waka?"

"Why should I? Ao told me you only helped Yokotani-sensei. There's nothing wrong with that." Rikuo told her.

Tsurara took a glimpse at Rikuo.

"Good job, Tsurara. I know you did your best." Rikuo smiled wider.

Tsurara was so happy to hear those words from her master and she smiled.

"Thank you waka."

_'Somehow, this scene is repeated. Oh, I see. Waka picked me up before and we're walking under the snow while he was carrying the umbrella, sheltering us. The only difference is, I'm with the human form of Rikuo-sama now.' _Tsurara smiled, blushing at that thought.

Suddenly, Rikuo coughed. Tsurara's reaction turned to worry. She forgot for a moment that her master was sick.

"W-waka?!" She panicky called out to him.

"Eh? It's only a cough Tsurara." Rikuo replied.

"No! I'm sure you're not fully recovered yet!" Tsurara's voice was already filled with fret.

"No, really—"

Tsurara gave him a _don't-you-dare-fool-me_ stare.

Rikuo decided to tell the truth. "Ah, w-well, I ran with a bit of a headache just now but really it's not a big—"

"Waka, you shouldn't just picked me up! How if you're fever will rise again?" Tsurara started to pull the umbrella from him.

"I can't believe they allowed you to go out 'though the fact that they know you're not feeling well. You're health is much much more important than m—"

"You're important too Tsurara." Rikuo unexpectedly told her. He gripped the umbrella's handle.

Tsurara blushed.

"Actually, no one knows where I am. I'm sure they'll worry once they saw nothing of me in the house." Rikuo admitted, scratching his cheek by his index finger.

* * *

Back in the Nura mansion, the yokais were actually looking for Rikuo everywhere after Natto Kozo found out that Rikuo was not in his room.

"Waka!" Everyone shouted as they search for their master.

"Stop searching for waka already. It seems he went out." Kejoro told them.

"You're the one to talk since it's your duty to take care of waka until Yuki-onna comes home." One of the yokais said. "And here, we're worried. You know that waka is sick."

Kejoro sweatdropped but recovered quickly. "Stop worrying. I may know where he might be. She said and grinned.

"Hmmm? Where then?" Kappa is the one who asked.

Kejoro returned around. "Won't tell you." After that, she walked away.

**Flashback:**

Rikuo remained sitting on his futon and looks like in deep thoughts then all of a sudden, he stood up.

He went outside of his room and Kejoro saw him when she was about to check him up. She followed him.

She saw him pulling the umbrella out from a pot where they're storing umbrellas and then Rikuo looked from left to right to make sure no one saw him. Kejoro quickly hid herself. Rikuo then opened the main shoji screen, opened his umbrella and went out from the mansion, running away.

Kejoro just let him go. She formed a smile in her lips.

**~end of flashback~**

"If I'm not mistaken, maybe he went to pick Tsurara." Kejoro concluded which was actually the truth.

* * *

"And Tsurara, just let me carry the umbrella." Rikuo smiled.

Tsurara shyly let go the umbrella.

"J-just rest and take some medicine then when we get home waka."

"Of course. Then please take care of me." Rikuo said.

Tsurara looked up and saw her master's genuine smile. She smiled in return.

"I will sure am, waka. Leave it to me."

They continued to walk under the rain with another umbrella moment.

* * *

**NOTE: Only the fans who read the NuraMago manga know Mana Yokotani.**

**Masters rarely have such relationship like this towards their aides unless there's a deep meaning of it. Heehee...**

**So how is it guys?**

**Please review.**

**Thank you guys! ^^**


End file.
